


Epilogue

by IsaiahFlamez1997



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahFlamez1997/pseuds/IsaiahFlamez1997
Summary: What the ending that I envisioned looked like if it was brought to the big screen





	Epilogue

Dani looks up with that demented smile on her face, and she turns back to everyone convulsing in mock agony. “This is my new family”, she had thought. “I hope that I can be good for them.” 

She looks across at Pelle staring back at her and she starts to draw herself near him. “You did well, my beautiful Mayqueen,” he had said triumphantly. “We shall now move you through the process of becoming fully acclimated to being the Mayqueen.” Dani nods slowly yet assuredly and is hustles by Siv to a nearby building.

“This is the Bathhouse, dearie”, she says to Dani. “We need to clean you up so that you can prepare to find your match and mate with them. Although, judging by what I just saw, I’m pretty sure I have a feeling to who your true match is.” Siv helps Dani get undressed, and then many other people help clean her off with jasmine and lavender soap and cinnamon shampoo. 

Dani then comes out of the bathhouse butt naked as she purveys the scene around her: many men staring close together, naked, with masks on their heads and faces. Dani looks back at Siv, who explains thusly: “You are to look at their chests and touch them while feeling their heartbeat.The one who pops out at you the most is your mate and life partner.”

Dani looks back at the crowd of men, and, one by one, she touches their chests and feels their heartbeats, but almost feels nothing on her own. She comes up to the last man there, and touches his chest and feels his heartbeat. She is pleasantly surprised at her own reaction, giggling and screaming like a schoolgirl. She looks back at Siv and shouts “I think this is my match!” 

“Well, let's see who’s underneath, my darling,” says Siv. Dani looks back at the last man and takes off his mask. She’s stunned but relieved that it was Pelle. “Hello there, my beautiful, darling, fantastical Mayqueen,” he says before he and Dani smash their lips together in a fiery, searing kiss. There’s a new crowd of people that has gathered together around the new couple and Siv speaks up then and there. “Okay then, time for the new couple to mate together in perfect harmony so that they can bring forth the next generation.” She turns to Dani, who seems a little confused. “Every Midsommar, the Mayqueen mates with her life partner to bring forth a baby or more during the time of Midwinter, “ she whispers to Dani.

Dani looks to Pelle for reassurance and Pelle nods to her, taking her into a private building where they will make love. One they get there, Dani whispers “I want you to fuck me, Pelle.” “How do you want me to fuck you?” says Pelle. “Missionary,” Dani says.

They proceed to fuck together on a bed made of cotton and roses, laying down with Dani on her back and Pelle on his front. He keeps thrusting into her until they’re moaning together. When they finish, they lay side by side in a fervor of kisses and light touches.

Midautumn

“How are you feeling, my darling Mayqueen?” Pelle says as he walks into their temporary shared home. “Fine, my darling”, Dani says as she rubs her growing pregnant belly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to do more or add more, feel free to review and add some suggestions to my inbox.


End file.
